


Training Days

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Mei sends Al a particularly steamy letter, doing what she can to educate him in the more physical aspects of Xingese culture before his arrival. Ed pretends he doesn't know what's going on in the bathroom, and Winry suggests Ed take some notes.





	

He’d been reading again.  And because he’d been reading, he was now in the bathroom… alone… with his _hand._   Poor kid, Ed mused as he pretended not to know _why_ Al was taking so long in there.  Getting his body back had been sensory overload, but once he’d begun to recover, and the raging hormones of a now very _capable_ teenaged male _body_ began awakening, Al had been losing his mind to even _weirder_ sensations.

Ed pretended he didn’t know about the book he’d bought from a mail order catalogue that came shipped in a very plain brown wrapper.  He pretended not to notice the extra bottles of lotion that were getting used up, the amount of socks Al was going through in a week…  A knowing smirk came to Ed’s mouth and he could only chuckle to himself.  _‘My little brother is growing up,’_ he thought.

A flush, the sound of running water and hands being vigorously washed, and the creak of an opening door…  Al peeked out into the hallway, then tiptoed past the kitchen where Ed was sitting and bounded up the steps.  Winry came in from her workshop and poured herself a glass of iced tea from the refrigerator.  “What are you smirking about?” she asked as she pulled a welder’s glove off and began to gulp down her drink in a most unladylike fashion.

“Al.  He’s uh…  He’s doing some ‘rigorous training’ again.”  He watched his girlfriend grin around the lip of her glass.  “I guess he’s serious about going to Xing.  That’s the only reason I can think of for him ‘training’ so hard.”

Winry sat down and wiped sweat from her face with a rag.  “Well, Mei _is_ the daughter of a royal concubine.  It’s likely she can run rings around him in that area of expertise.  _And_ it’s Xing… I heard it’s like ancient Xerxes, where they have orgies to celebrate holidays and sex is thought of as a spiritual necessity in order to keep your soul balanced.  If it’s like that over there, then he _should_ be ‘training’.”  She leaned in a little, “Maybe when he’s done with that book, you could borrow it.”

Ed’s faced nearly blushed purple at the thought, and he muttered a quiet, “Maybe.”  Then he looked at her seriously.  “Wait, why?”

Rolling her eyes, she got up and sat her glass in the sink, tugging her gloves back on.  “You’re an idiot, Edward.”

* * *

_‘Dear Alphonse-sama,_

_I told my mother about our situation.  She actually laughed and told me not to worry, that I could teach you everything you need to know though we are many miles apart.  She told me to tell you what I like to have done to me, to send a diagram and instruct you through the written word as best I can.  As far as the diagram goes, I also suggest you purchase a book called_ ‘Granite and Lotus: A Lover’s Journey’. _You can find it written in your language if you look hard enough, it’s pretty popular.  We have several copies here at the palace, and many of the concubines’ daughters read it when they are too young yet to engage fully in the act to prepare them for what lies ahead.  My mother laughs again- she says she will personally guarantee it will answer a lot of your questions.  And she adds that if it doesn’t she’d be glad to guide you by joining us sometime, although I can imagine how red your face must be at the thought of making love to me with my mother in the room.  I assure you, if you get that book, mother will have to find her entertainment somewhere else.  Now, as for myself…”_

The letter Mei Chang had sent him months ago was folded up nicely and that’s what he used as his bookmark, checking the various places she mentioned against anatomically correct diagrams and depictions of positions.  He’d read all about foreplay about five hundred times now, about the actual act probably three times more than that.  It was insane: all he thought about these days was crossing the desert, finding Mei at the Emperor’s palace, running off with her somewhere private and, bluntly, fucking the shit out of her.  He wanted to take her in every way he could, wished like hell he could talk to someone about what to expect; despite being a book-smart expert on the subject, he still wanted that human factor of someone’s experience.

He really wanted to ask his brother about it, but was so embarrassed.  ‘ _He’ll think I’m a pervert,_ ’ he thought to himself as he re-examined a position he wanted to try, one especially good for couples whose height varied as much as his and Mei’s did.  He closed his eyes and tried to picture her the way the drawing suggested: Mei with her silky soft, sweet smelling skin and all that damn black hair, seated in his lap, her strong legs draped over his hips, all that damp heat pressing into him…  His arms wrapped around her back and holding her close, her small boobs poking him in the chest with hard nipples…  He could almost feel her little arms folded around his neck and her tiny mouth kissing him, ould almost feel her skin slide against him as she raises up, letting him spring up from his curly nest…  And then holding himself with one hand, she can slide down on top of him and encircle and sheathe him, and he can all but feel her body ripple around him and try to suck him in deeper…

Al suddenly had to stop and take a deep breath.  Drool had dribbled onto the page and he wiped at it with the cuff of his shirt.  Damn it, he was going to have to make another trip to the bathroom if he didn’t stop, and he’d already gone twice today for _this_ reason.  He pulled the letter Mei had written him from the back of the book, inhaled its exotic fragrance, and then slipped it between the pages, shoving the book under his pillow, and deciding instead now would be a good time to start packing for his trip.


End file.
